Ozymandias
|next = }} "Ozymandias" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixtieth episode altogether. Teaser During his first cook with Jesse in the To'hajiilee Navajo reservation, Walt exits the RV and calls Skyler and lies to her, saying Bogdan is keeping him long at the car wash. She proposes the name "Holly" for their unborn daughter and it grown on Walt as the innocent Whites talk about pizza. Summary Nearly 20 months later, the shootout between Hank, Steven Gomez of the DEA and Jack's White Supremacist Gang comes to an abrupt end. Gomez lies dead in the sand and Hank, shot in the leg, crawls to his shotgun. Jack approaches Hank and nearly shoots him point blank but Walt cries out to stop him. Walt offers his $80 million to keep Hank alive but Hank refuses to beg to Jack, knowing the neo-nazi has already made up his mind. Jack shoots Hank point-blank, killing him instantly and Walt falls to the ground in shock. The white supremacist gang digs up the $80 million and loads it into their truck and bury Hank and Gomez in the hole from the barrels. Jack orders them to put one barrel in Walt's Chrysler 300. Walt, still slightly in shock tells them they still owe him a hit on Jesse Pinkman, who Walt sees hiding under his Chrysler. Kenny nearly kills him but Todd suggests they interrogate him to find out what the DEA knows. While he is escorted to their truck Walt stops them and tells Jesse that he watched Jane die, and did nothing to help her as she drowned. A horror-stricken Jesse is hauled off as Walt sullenly approaches his car. At the A1A Car Wash, Marie arrives and tells Skyler that Hank has arrested Walt. She also tells her sister that she still believes there is good in her and to redeem herself she must give up all copies of the slanderous video Walt filmed in addition to coming 100% clean to Walt Jr. Driving back to Albuquerque Walt's car runs out of gas in the middle of the desert. He rolls his barrel to a Navajo man's house and buys his truck with $10,000 cash. Walt Jr., crying, cusses out his mother and aunt, calling them liars. They both stress that what Skyler is telling him is true — that his father is a dangerous drug dealer. Jesse wakes up in the bottom of a cement pit, beaten to a pulp. Todd drops a ladder down and Jesse pleads that he has told them everything already — that Hank and Gomez were working alone and his video confession is still at the Schrader Residence. Todd takes him up the ladder into a warehouse and tethers him to a wire in the white supremacist's meth lab. Todd suits up to cook while Jesse notices a picture of Andrea Cantillo and Brock. Walt screeches into his driveway in his newly acquired truck and begins to frantically pack suitcases for his family. Skyler, Walt Jr., and Holly arrive and he frantically tells them to pack what's important and get in the truck. Jr. tries to get the truth about his mother's accusations but falls quiet when Skyler demands to know how he is free when Hank had him in custody. Walt tells them he made a deal and everything will be alright if they trust him. Face to face, Skyler tells Walt "you killed Hank." Walt tells her he tried to save him and stresses they must leave immediately if they wish to be safe. Skyler crosses to the kitchen and grabs a knife, shielding Walt Jr. behind herself. Walt mocks her that she wouldn't hurt him. He approaches her and she slashes at him, cutting his hand. He approaches again, more quickly, and the husband and wife tumble into the living room, wrestling for the knife. Walter Jr. screams as the fight and pulls his father off his mother and shields her from the man he now sees as a maniac. He calls 911 and reports what has happened. Walt grabs Holly and takes off in his truck. Skyler, in a daze, realizes what he has done and runs out of the house, screaming for Holly. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (Credit only) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (Credit only) *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Michael Bowen as Jack * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Saginaw Grant as Native American Man Trivia *The episode is named after the poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley about the inevitable fall of kings and empires. *Hank Schrader is the third main character to die. Production *Bob Odenkirk (Saul Goodman) and Laura Fraser (Lydia Rodarte-Quayle) do not appear in this episode. *The poem "Ozymandias" was recited by Bryan Cranston as a promotion for the return of Season 5. Videos es:Ozymandias Category:Season 5 episodes